


Boyfriend suprise (two boyfriends?)

by MoonlightTrash



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal, And brings Wooyoung cause you were thristing after him, Ass Play, Ass Slapping, But it's there, Cock Warming, Creampie, Dom Yeosang, Dominance, Double Penetration, F/M, I feel like I'm just listing off porn related things, I wrote this for my friend, It's Not Good, Its just Yeo and Woo fucking you in a threesome, Light Dom/sub, Like he doms you but is kinda subby towards Yeo, Oh god, Semi Dom Woo, Strip Tease, They fuck on a bed, This is just 5k of smut, Threesome, Yeosang gives you a striptease as an anniversary present, i can't write, im sorry, sub Reader, what even is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightTrash/pseuds/MoonlightTrash
Summary: 5k of smut aka Yeosang gives you a striptease for an anniversary  because reasonsAnd he brings Wooyoung because you wanted some of his cock.Written for my best ATEEZ friend Lily,her biases are Yeosang and Wooyoung. Don't expect much from this.





	Boyfriend suprise (two boyfriends?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess written for my best ATEEZ friend Lily. Seriously don't expect anything other than self-fullfilling smut.   
> But still if you like it   
> Please consider leaving a comment

You knew the suprise your boyfriend prepared for you was special since he spend a lot of time in the dance studio than usual. Maybe it was a song or a special choreography? Who knew. 

Then the day of your anniversary came. You made dinner,cleaned everything and dressed up in his favourite dress of yours plus some new cute lingerie. When Yeosang came home,he greeted you with a kiss and smiled happily, although there was a...spark in his eyes that suggested there was something else to him. 

"You made all of this? And dressed so cutely? Baby you didn't have to' He said once he took his coat and his shoes off and sat down to the table. "It wasn't a problem at all. I had some help from Seonghwa with cooking...but he only gave me instructions,I did all the cooking" You said smiling at him. Then you both started eating,Yeosang praising your food and your outfit the entire night.  
After the dinner he smiled 'Baby,go to the bedroom okay? I will come back in few minutes." He said and smiled at you. You were feeling that something was going to happen but you welcomed it and went to the bedroom. 

On the bed you found a small box with a piece of paper that read "For the special night,open me". You giggled to yourself and opened it,revealing a black silky blildfold. "What are you planning Yeo my sweetheart..." You muttered to yourself but obediently put the blindfold on and sat on the bed. 

After a minute or two of waiting (even thought it felt a lot longer) you heard someone come into the room,soft,sensual music playing inside the room. 

"Good baby...already knew what to do." You heard Yeosang say. But it sounded like it was directed at someone else...not at you.   
"She is truly beautiful...but we're going to ruin that soon.." You heard another voice saiying. At first you couldn't pin point who it was but then it clicked.   
"...Wooyoung? What..what are you doing here?' You asked,your voice airy. Yeosang chuckled,touching your neck gently. 

"I invited him here because I saw how much you want him..how much you need him. And I guessed that today is the perfect night" Yeo said and even though you couldn't see it,you knew he was smiling. "Now let's get to the main course,shall we?" He said and you felt hands caressing your neck,your waist,your legs. Then you felt a weight on the bed behind you,a pair of soft hands taking off your blidfold. 

What you saw after getting used to the light again was your boyfriend standing in a pair of black leather pants and a loose red dress shirt. "He's going to dance for you baby while I take care of you...making you even more beautiful" Wooyoung's voice said softly near your ear. Ahh so that was the weight behind you.   
The song changed and Yeosang started dancing slowly,teasing you with soft touches and running away from your touch. Then he tugged at the collar of his shirt to show a little bit more skin and smirked.   
Just this little thing was making you moan and shiver from anticipation. 

Wooyoung chuckled from behind you and kissed you neck softly,like a small kitten.   
Your boyfriend's teasing continued with him slowly unbuttoning his shirt and his pants. By this time you were positively wet and teased enough by Wooyoung's sneaky fingers and soft lips. 

"She tastes amazing...how could you keep such a treat to you?" He said looking at Yeosang who was smirking as he let your hands wander on his chest. "I wanted to have my share first before giving her to anyone else..." He said and looked at Wooyoung. It must have been something they came up with earlier because the next thing you knew,you were lying down on Wooyoung's chest with your back om his chest,your lingerie stripped away from you. 

"Oh baby...you're so wet...but I'm going to play with you a little more before you get to feel us.." Yeo said kissing your neck and the kissing down your stomach and on your thighs. 

"Damn..man I'm so hard..." Wooyoung complained and Yeo smirked. "Baby why don't you keep Woo warm while I play with you?' He said with a smirk'flipping you over so your chest was touching Wooyoung's. The other male looked shocked for a second,obviously something he didn't expect,but that quickly changed into a smirk.   
"Yeah baby..keep me nice and warm' He said grinning. Yeosang lifted you so Wooyoung could take off his jeans and boxers and when he was done,Yeosang slowly sat you dow on his friend's cock.   
"A-Ahhh~Wooyouuung..~B-Biig~"You moaned out loudly and grabbed the fabric of Wooyoung's shirt. You weren't the only one affected as Wooyoung bucked his hips and made you moan even louder. 

"Ahhh,Ahhh...you were supposed to keep him warm,not make him cum baby." Yeosang said and slapped your ass. Then he poured some lube on his fingers and toyed with the muscles around your asshole before plunging 2 of his fingers inside. You cried out and almost tore holes inside Woo's shirt from the intensity of the feeling.   
"Oh baby...I haven't played with that hole in a while..I have to stretch you properly then" Yeo said before moving his fingers,thrusting inside your ass. "Ahh and Wooyoung,try not to cum inside her right now. Maybe later when we're both inside her~" He added, noticing that his fingers made your hips move and stimulate Wooyoung. 

Soon you were crying from pleasure and Wooyoung was desperately trying not to cum. Yeosang took out his fingers from your well fucked asshole,took out a wet wipe from the bedside table and wiped his hand. 'Now we're gonna switch~ You can use her ass as much as you want Woo but I'm the one claiming her pussy" Yeosang said and lifted up,away from Wooyoung's red,leaking cock.   
You whined at the loss of stimulation but one look from Yeo shut you up.  
He quickly showed Wooyoung to sit on the edge of the bed before throwing you on the bed,taking off his pants and boxers and slipping under you. "Just fuck her asshole like you mean it. This one likes it rough,she screams the prettiest then' Yeosang said grinning and then in one smooth motion, thrusted inside your pussy. "A-Ahhh~! Y-Yeo...~So...So good..." you moaned out,hands gripping your boyfriend's shoulders.

Wooyoung looked at the two of you for few seconds,just enjoying,before he grabbed your hips and thrusted his dick right into your ass.   
From that point onward,they worked like a well oiled machine,fucking you like nobody ever had. It didn't take long for you to cum and crumble between the two attractive males. They both felt your body tightening and came inside you almost at the same time. Wooyoung fell next to you while you fell on Yeosang's body.   
"oh baby...we've only just started.." Yeosang whispered to your ear. 

Suffice to say,for the next 2 days,both men had to help you with everything cause you couldn't move from the bed.


End file.
